Til Death, Baby
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Semma. When Kelly proposes to Emma, she can't accept..yet! She promises she will, but she has a dark secret..she's already married to Sean Cameron. They were young, 'so inlove', and did it before he went to the army, so all she has to do is go back home, find him, finally face him! And then get that divorce! Easy Right? So wrong. This love will never stop.*IdeaFromSweetHomeAlabama*
1. Marry Me

"Kelly... it's **beautifu**l."

Emma walked into Roxanne's with him. He wore a dressy nice white button up shirt and black pants. She wore a long peacock strapless dress which was green and had the blue feathers on the end of her dress. Her hair was longer, still the same blonde, and eyes.

Ever since Kelly had started working for his father, he had begged Emma to come with him and little did she know how rich Kelly really was, how fortunate. His father owned two hotels and was a very successful business man and soon, Kelly was going be handed down those hotels.

Emma had been dating Kelly since College, they graduated a year ago and yes, she had gone back after their little 'fiasco' back at their first college. She decided to go to a private school for designing and she really liked to make wedding dresses.. who knew right? And because Kelly's father was so known, he had helped her also get known and she was almost one of the top Canadian wedding designers.

She still loved her environment studies, don't get her wrong. You should s_ee_ the house she just moved into with Kelly, mostly his, but he let her do whatever she liked to the garden. It was a three story house, his father's was bigger.. mansion like.

"You deserved it." smiled Kelly as the waiters in the fancy dim lighted restaurant moved their chairs back to sit.

It was so fancy that even the waiters had those silk nice napkins around their bent up arms. Emma always wondered if they ever got sore arms..

She smiled to Kelly though and said sweetly, "Thankyou..."

"Well it's our 3rd anniversary."

Emma froze. Oh no, oh god it was.

He smiled sheepishly, seeing she forgot, "It's okay, I mean... remember when I screwed up when we first started dating? I count **that **night as our anniversary."

"The night you played guitar outside my parents house." smirked Emma, remembering. He was such a dork.

She remembered she had a rough time with thinking Kelly had gone back to his ex when she was at his front door when he and Emma returned from their first date. I don't know, he had been Emma's first guy since- _you know who and we shall not speak his name- _and Emma had wanted it to work out cause he was actually a good guy. Sweet, successful, charming..._good boy_. Someone who could let her _forget _for at least a little while.

"I couldn't believe you thought I'd pick that girl over you, Em. You're a dime a dozen." he smiled to her and said honestly.

Emma blushed a bit but smiled back and tapped her fingers on table, "So what's to eat?"

She ruined the moment, but he let it pass, picking up their menus and just passed it to the waiter to take it away. She gave a look of confusion..weren't they going to eat?

"Already planned." he insisted.

Emma tilted her head but nodded slowly. Though, her inner feminism wanted to **remind** Kelly that she didn't need a man to order for her but...she knew it came from a sweet place.

"where is everyone? I thought this was like, one of the _top _places in town." she teased, looking around the restaurant to see they were the only ones in there.

They had moved here a year ago, they had to for Kelly to be near his fathers work so he could work for him. The city was Ottawa, nearly 7 almost 8 hours away from home...Emma **rarely** visited but found _some time _to call her parents now and then and Manny around every holiday. With that thought, she shifted.. she actually missed calling Manny last holiday, and the one before that. Oh my god, it had been almost 8 months since she'd talken to Manny.

They use to be _so close_. She felt horrible when she left but she needed to, home was...bad, with painful memories she was sick of walking by all the time.

"I bought the place out." grinned Kelly, his eyes sparkling by the candle light, "Just a night for us. Alone."

The waiter came over and began to pour them some wine.

Emma's mouth dropped. Oh wow. . .that was really, expensive, all of this. He totally didn't need to do this, she would of been fine with even just cooking tofu tacos tonight at his hou- **their house** instead.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she went out on a fancy date to a restaurant..

A flashback hit her hard.

_It was the middle of senior year in high school, when Sean had just gotten out of jail and brought her out for dinner. He had set up a dinner for just him and her too, only with 100 candles lit around them, and really alone.. no waiters to bug not even Spinner since it was just in the Dot ... but it was so damn sweet how hard Sean tried to make it romantic and nice and it did look __**really **__good. Her heart melted just by looking around and into his eyes as he held his hand in hers across the table. She remembered to this day that he wore his blue buttoned up sleeve shirt that clung nicely to his every muscle, and the color matched his blue sparkling eyes.._

"Emma, are you okay?"

Emma snapped out of it and plastered a smile on, "Oh yea. Sorry" she blushed, "just so amazed at all this." she told him, looking around and grabbed her wine glass.

Kelly raised an eyebrow with a dopey grin, watching her chug the wine.

"Emma." he finally cleared his throat, coughing slightly as he reached over under the table.

Emma oddly tilted her head, wondering what the HECK he was doing under there til he came back, holding a box. **Don't worry**, it was a **big **velvet box, like for a necklace.

"Kellyyyy." Emma said sing song like, giving him a hopeless look. He was too good for her... really, he was.

He whiped his forehead, which Emma giggled a little at the sweat dripping off it. Why was he so nervous? She bet she'd like it. Oh! It was probably those pearls she was looking at the other month..

Emma opened the blue velvet box slowly, and her breath stopped.

He had tricked her. In the big box, in the middle of it, was that tiny ring.

_no..._

Emma blinked and saw him begin to move down beside her at the table, taking one of her hands in his and Emma thought she was going to go into shock.

He's proposing.. _ohnonono, please._

"Emma Nelson." he began, taking that ring out of the box and looked up into her eyes while on one knee, "Would you marry me?"

He slipped it only halfway, waiting for her answer and began to be a nervous wreck just watching her reaction. He couldn't read her, her mouth was still hanging and her eyes blank, staring at the big crystal diamond and gold banner ring, on her finger.

"Kelly..." she whispered, shaking her head to try and snap out of it but her heart was pounding.

_Tell him. You can't marry him Emma._

_**shut up, yes I can**__._

_No you __**can't**__, cause you're already-_

"I'm already married." Emma whispered out loud.

Kelly dropped the ring off her, going into shock himself and the ring dropped onto the floor with a dinging noise that echoed the room.

Emma closed her eyes painfully...


	2. I'm Comin' Home

_"Sean, we can't do this." Emma insisted. She was only a junior now of highschool, just ended her year actually and about to become senior. And sadly, Sean was about to become a soldier. . that meant millions of miles away, from __**her**__._

_She wore a cute lacey cream white hip hugging dress. It stopped right above her knee. It was slightly cut off at the top of her shoulders, showing off her collarbones and glowing tan. The sleeves went to her forearm, letting her wear a small gold bracelet. _

_She looked beautiful. Her hair was just to her shoulders when she was this age. Sean loved her hair. Loved how it looked now, yet so natural but slightly wavy. _

_She shined, even at night. The moon shined down on them and they were standing infront of a small Toronto chapel. _

_He was panting from walking so fast from the cab to the chapel. Hell yes he was nervous, but also thrilled and ready to do it. __**No doubts. **__He was looking quite charming, with his wavy hair pushed back from falling into his face and he wore black nice pants that Emma hadn't seen before. Not even ONE car grease stain! Impressive. He also wore a white button up sleeve top and a black tie, no jacket..but still pretty handsome. _

_He then stopped and turned back to her, her hand still in his and held it tighter, "Yesterday you were so excited." he reminded, giving her those puppy eyes and even half pouting._

_He wanted to do this, he planned so much for her._

_Emma softened, always did to that look. She laughed softly shaking her head, and took her hand from his to play with the pretty pure silver diamond ring on her finger. It also two tiny pearls on each side of the diamond. It was __**so her**__. Of course Sean Cameron would pick the best for her._

_"that's because I got a new, pretty accessory " she teased, looking down at it still and teasingly snuck a look back at him under her long pretty eyelashes._

_He smirked, grabbing her hand again and the other, "Oh that's the only reason you said yes, huh?" he playfully bittered and entangled his fingers with her._

_He sighed... leaving home was going to be hard, leaving her was going to be even harder. But he had to make something of himself __**for her**__. He knew she wasn't happy about this, but it was the easiest way for Sean to get money, the education he lost (because of her stupid ex), and to build a good future for himself and Emma._

_"Please?" he asked more seriously now, stepping closer and his nose rubbed softly against hers and they closed their eyes._

_She waited for him to kiss her and even cupped his face but he playfully cupped hers back from kissing him until she agreed and she pouted but giggled a little, knowing he was waiting for an answer and wouldn't budge til she did. _

_"You don't need to marry me to prove to me you're coming back." she said._

_He opened his eyes and her hands slid to his shoulders as he now grabbed her right up against him, firmly, and his eyes even looked more stern as well._

_"It's more than that." he declared, a look in his eyes full of passion, just for her, "I want you to be the girl not only I come home to, but do so for the rest of my life. No other girl has ever came close to being like you Em, you did things for me they'd never, you did things you shouldn't of done for me. You put up with alot from me and I don't wanna lose you."_

_"so this is just to make me get stuck with you?" Emma asked with a smile against her lips._

_He grinned back, those dimples showing off and it turned to a wide smirk when he tried to hide it, "well," he admitted looking down and back up at her sheepishly, "Maybe I'm still a little bit selfish deep down.." his fingers combed through her hair, "But only when it comes to having you." _

_THey've been together for what seemed forever yet Sean could still make her blush and heart race. Everything stayed so new and fresh between them, the passion never stopped._

_Emma happily tilted her head, adoring him, and he __**loved **__when she looked at him this way and got lost in her himself until he snapped out of it when she closed her eyes and went to kiss him, "Marry me." he declared sternly, still waiting for that answer again._

_Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, "I'm not saying we can't because I don't want to. I wouldn't of said yes last night If I didn't __**want **__to. I do." she explained, "It's just...I just turned 17, yea your 18 but.. I don't think I can do this without my parents blessing __**and **__ I think they'd like to see me go to college first." _

_Sean was grinning widly, and kissed her this time and she sighed. Finally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeply, caressing her lips into his and god he's always been the best kisser she knew. She moaned alittle and took her arms off his shoulders to run her hands down them and then to his chest. He growled deep in his throat, pulling away-_

_"We have things to do, stop distracting me." he ordered as he forced his hands off her body and grabbed her hand again, "I have everything taken care of, trust me." _

_Emma went into the chapel with him, for her mouth to drop and Sean grinned and tossed a look back at her when she had pulled back from walking to stand there stunned. _

_Her family was there, and even Manny, Liberty and Toby. And then on the other side stood Jay and Spin for Sean. Jane sat in the seats to watch it go down with also Jay's girlfriend (he was with Manny presently, but back here..he was with some Mel chick who looked like a stripper, but a nice one at least) and also in the chairs, was Sean's parents and brother.. she was shocked to death that even THEY were here. _

_"You really did plan this." Emma teased but her eyes still doe like._

_Her parents were coming over as Sean grinned and shrugged guilty, "I wasn't going to do it behind our familys backs.. well, I woulda but I know you have a guilty conciense." he joked._

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling then raised an eyebrow at Snake and Spike when they came beside Sean, "You're allowing this?" _

_"Em, come on" Snake nudged her playfully and put an arm around her as he pointed Sean up and down, "It's Sean Cameron! Greatest love"_

_"I was shocked when he asked .." admitted Spike to then sigh, "But I know you two are made for another."_

_Sean smirked at Emma's blush as she sent him a look and then nodded slightly looking down at her ring. This was.. unreal._

_"Ready?" Sean asked, glancing at the Priest who was waiting up from then looked to Emma, putting his hand out._

_Emma looked down the small but fancy and coozy isle. Manny was beaming at her, even Liberty was smiling wide and Jay Hogart had his smirk on. _

_"Ready."_

**PRESENT..**

"Emma this story doesn't make me feel any better!" Kelly yelled at her in the front of the restaurant. He was ready to just leave and he gritted his teeth, pacing back and forth, "How could you not tell me!?"

"Kelly, time flew by with me and you. I honestly wasn't sure how serious we were going to get a-and then we suddenly moved in together this year and I-I had no idea how to tell you." Emma began to cry, "I was so young! I was only 17, Spike and Snake had to sign for it."

"They shouldn't of done that to you." he sighed, and pulled her hand, bringing her into a huge.

Emma stood there, a little numb and a little unsure. She wasn't saying they _forced _her into it or anything, but she kept quiet since she felt him relax a little.

"How long since you seen _him_?" Kelly asked.

"Not once since I've been with you Kelly." whispered Emma, promisingly, then looked down, "he was away in the army..then I was in college and with you.. I'm not even sure if he's back or not or where he is." Emma's face cringed a little, wondering about that.

Kelly softened and then looked out into the night with such a deep look on his face, his eyes saddening until his shoulders fell, "ok." he looked back at her, "I forgive you."

Emma exhaled in relief, smiling sadly to him

"But," he paused, "You have to go and **find him**, and you need to get this divorce once and for all."

Emma's mouth fell and she swallowed hard to then slowly nod, staring at him stun like. Go...back home?

This was going to be interesting

He came over and kissed her cheek, "Go to the car, I'm going to let them know we're leaving and then I'm going to get my Dad to get you a good A list flight straight to Toronto."

"You're not coming!?" Emma exclaimed, eyes wide, "Kelly I can't do this alone!"

"You have to." he shot back and shook his head at her, "Emma, you should of done this years ago, what was stopping you?!"

"Nothing!" she yelled back a bit too loud and angry, and she avoided his eyes as she felt tears work to her eyes but held them down, "Ok.." she whispered, "I'll go take care of it."

He nodded, and pulled his cell phone out as he walked back to the restaurant.

Emma turned and slowly dragged her feet to the car.

_He smirked, grabbing her hand again and the other, "Oh that's the only reason you said yes, huh?" he playfully bittered and entangled his fingers with her._

Emma shook her head to snap out of it and got into Kelly's car. This would be very interesting, and bad..probably bad too.

Very bad.

she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window of the car. She's goin' home.

_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming**_

(skylar grey_im coming home)


	3. Home Sweet Home

Emma clenched her plane ticket in her fist tightly, walking slowly and fear in her eyes as she followed the line down the seat isles.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.. it'd been years since seeing him. She really didn't even know if he'd be home or home in general. She never even got a call from him or even an email confirming he was out of the army. Did that mean he moved on too? Or what.. what'd that mean?

"Scuse me." an older lady snapped Emma out of it.

Emma blinked hard and flushed, "sorry." she backed up, noticing she was in the way of the older womens seat than blushed a little as she noticed she was beside her and sat down.

The women had pure white hair, so small next to Emma in her seat and wore a knitted sweater.. least Emma was sure it was knitted..she was quite the knitter herself back in the day during her...body issues.

"did you do this?" Emma asked, sort of interested and wanting to get her mind off anything

The plane was getting ready to take off and the women smiled happily to Emma, looking down at her sweater, "Why yes I did."

"The framing is well done." Emma said with a sweet smile.

The lady appriecated it and tilted her head, "Oh, thankyou dear."

It was silent for a bit after that and Emma tried to lean her head back on her seat to just..get some sleep or anything. Her head was beginning to pound.

When the flight took off, Emma found many swear words flying through her head. She wasn't scared, she was just finally realising she was SERIOUSLY doing this and there was no turning back.

Oh god ... oh MY GOD. . she was going to see Sean Cameron again. Her first love, her ex, her **husband**. Long lost husband ofcourse..

"Water miss?" came the flight attendant, once the plane was flying in the air for about an hour.

Emma shifted nervously in her seat and looked around, "Actually, do you have any wine o-or anything?" she stuttered by the shocked look of the attendant.

Ya.. guess it was only lunch. This was so embaressing.

"I'll get that for you" he said anyways and left.

Emma sighed in relief and caught the old women looking at her almost judgingly and she sank in her seat a bit.

"Scared of the flight?" whispered the lady. Guess she wasn't judging her then?

"Something like that." Emma smiled nervously and looked down at her hand, spinning Kelly's ring on her finger.

The woman gasped, "Are you married?!"

Emma smiled weakily, "Engaged." she wrinkled her nose, "But yeah, kinda married too."

The lady was awfully confused.

Emma took a deep breath, "I'm going to Toronto to divorce my first husband, so I can go marry this one." she pointed at the ring.

The lady's eyes widened, it was cute, she looked like a bug. Plus, this was a harmless old lady, why not bare her soul?

"well he seems like a very good man with **good **money. Look at the size of that." the lady said as she pointed to the ring.

Emma giggled a little and nodded but then fell silent.

The lady saw the gesture and looked around as she leaned closer, "What's the other man like?"

Emma looked at her confused.

"The husband."

Emma's mouth shaped an 'o' and she stared off sadly, "I wouldn't know anymore.. it's been years."

"You look so young though?"

"We married when I was 17. My parents loved him, I did too."

"Then what happened?" The lady asked, preparing herself for a heartbreaking story.

Emma stayed silent and looked back down at her hands in her lap, "Nothing." she said quietly, and jumped when the man came back with the drink

The lady gave a confused look, wondering how 'nothing' could of happened for a women to fall out of love with someone

Emma took the drink and already began to down it, before he left she asked, "Can I get another?" he blinked, but nodded.

Coming off the plane when it landed into Toronto was like walking through the firey depths of hell.

Emma went to grab her luggage and felt the small buzz from drinking on the plane and ran her shakey fingers through her hair. As she rolled her language out the front door of the airport, she picked her phone out of her coat pocket and repeatingly called her parents.

No answer from anyone

She sighed, and waved for a taxi. When she got in, and gave him her address, her eyes stared out the window as they passed Degrassi Highschool, then the Dot, and then...home.

"Miss?" the driver said, seeing Emma not moving when they parked out the driveway. It looked the exact same, and for some reason, it hurt Emma to see.

Her heart fell and then she leaned forward, "Thankyou." she said, passing a tip and then got out. She took a big deep breath, and walked to the front door.

No answer when she walked.

She rang the doorbell

No answer.

She gave a wierd look and tried to push the handle, it opened. She slowly went in, and at least the living room was a little different with a different couch set and bigger Tv...but still, it was home sweet home.

There was laughing up the stairs and Emma looked up almost fearfully, shutting the door behind her as quiet as she could.

"You can not cheat in a game to a 8 year old!" Spike told Snake, coming down the stars. Oh look at that, her mother had gone back to blonde.. Emma also liked it grown out long and she smiled to the fact it was the longest she'd ever seen it.

Snake was the exact same and he chuckled, throwing his arms out, "Not my fault he puts pressure on me-" they stopped, noticing Emma at the door

Spike gasped in sharply, stopping at the last step. She covered her mouth and her eyed watered, "Em."

"Hi mom." Emma said just as happy to see her but nervously bit her lip.

Spike raced down and over to her, throwing her arms over her, "We didn't know you were coming home! Oh my god!" she cried to her daughter.

"Good to see you, Em" Snake said sincerely but he kinda second thought about hugging her, or at least made it awkward as he did after Spike let go.

What was with him?

"Good to be home." Emma insisted, smiling now.

Spike sadly looked between them, "I wish I knew so I could of made dinner. "she gasped, "We can go out!"

Emma opened her mouth to object, but sighed and just nodded. Sure why not. She hadn't been home in like, a year.

"Where's Jack?" Emma smiled.

"Up stairs." Snake said and Emma nodded, smiling between them and jogged up the stairs.

"Baby Jaaaaack?" she sang, going down the halls and looked in her parents room, then what use to be the play room that now looked like an office.

She went to Jacks room and there he was. MY he gotten tall, and his hair more orange, just like Snake. He sat on his bed played checkers with himself and glanced over. First he was confused, then he smiled wide, "EMMA!"

He ran over and hugged her and she smiled, hugging him tightly back.. she couldn't help but frown to the fact though he hadn't noticed her very quick.

She hadn't been gone THAT long now had she? I guess when she did live here though, she was always at college. She felt guilt turn in her stomach

"Wanna play? I just beat dad." he smiled smugly.

Emma laughed, "Sure." she insisted, "But how about I teach you how to play chess?"

"Is that some smart game?" he shook his head no, lifting his hand, "Leave that stuff to you and Dad. Me and mom are more on the applied level. Checkers only or no deal."

Emma laughed but gave him a 'wow' look, "Fine! Checkers it is." they laughed and went into his room, sitting on his bed that had skateboards all over it.

Emma sadly remembered when it use to be just cars, from the Disney movie CARS , and before that it was just a crib. Wow time flew.

"Time to go for dinner!" Came Spike's yell after their third game of checkers.

"Finally, I'm starving." Emma insisted, getting up.

He pushed his game off his bed and onto his table, "You're just upset cause you lost." he laughed and ran out of his room where Emma went to chase him.

"Jack!" she stopped and then laughed, shaking her head.


	4. Where Is He?

"So how long are you here?" Spike asked Emma

Emma shrugged as they sat in the Olive Garden, she waited for their meal to come as she sat with her hands in her lap and since it was a nervous habit, began to play with her ring. Her eyes then widened, and took the ring off, sliding it unnoticed into her bag

"You seen Manny yet?" Snake asked, "Her and Jay's munchkin is getting big so fast."

That's right! Emma **did not** forget. She was there for Jade's birth, Manny had a beautiful baby girl just after Emma moved and Emma did come back for that birth! She just...hadn't seen her since, but she did send a big basket of toys and baby things to Manny a month after.

Emma suddenly felt like a crappy friend, and stirred the straw in her drink.

"You should call her." Snake encouraged when Emma didn't answer.

"I will." Emma said a bit too snippy that even Spike and Snake shared a look.

Spike changed the subject, "How's Kelly?" she asked. The waiters came over with their food and Emma smiled halfly to the waiter who laid down her pasta.

Snake dug his fork into his food rather quickly and loudly, like he was ignoring the conversation now.

"Good." Emma declared.

Jack was doing the same thing with his food, slamming his pizza into his mouth.

"He's-"

Spike cut Emma off, "Jack, chew than swallow." she teased.

"he's about to be handed down his fathers business." Emma said.

Spike flashed Emma a quick smile, "Well that's great!" She picked up her fork and began to eat and stare down at her food as well.

Emma eyed them wierdly and went on, "he's worked hard for this. This is why we moved there."

"Oh that's why?" Snake asked.

Emma was a bit taken back and sat up, "Snake, is there something wrong?"

He looked at her, clueless, "Why would you have to say that?" he caught his wifes look though, and shut up.

Spike beamed at Emma, "We are just so glad you're back home. Oh please stay the week." she begged, putting her hand on Emma's.

Emma looked down at it, softening at the warmth.. ."Well, guess I could. Just a week though." she insists.

When they had got back home, Emma went to her old room in the basement that actually had not been touched. She looked around a bit amused that it looked just like she left it and slowly sat on her bed. She held her phone in her hands and slowly raised it to dial in a number.

Manny.

She took a deep breath and put it to her ear.

Ringggg.

Rinnnnggg.

Riiiinggggggg.

"Hello?"

Emma stiffened. She didn't think she'd pick up, "Manny, it's me. Emma."

Silence.

Emma bit her lip, waiting for any kind of sign she was still on the other end and laughed nervously, "Manny?"

"I know." she finally spoke, "I have caller ID. What's up?"

Emma noticed the odd tone and she laid back on her bed, shrugging even though just on the phone where Manny couldn't see her

More silence

"Are...are you back home?" Manny finally asked.

Emma smiled, "yea, I am. Was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow? I'd really like to see Jade."

"You would?"

Emma was a bit taken back from that reply, "ofcourse." she coughed, noticing that came out a whisper.

"Alright. How about meeting me at Jerry's tomorrow?" she asked

"Jerry's?"

"New place we always go." Manny explained, "On Main street, between all the little stores. See you tomorrow around say, 11?"

Emma beamed a little, happy to see Manny. It's crazy it's almost been a year and they'd been to busy to really have even a phone conversation in months

"See you then." with that, she hung up, and really laid in her bed

She was exhausted, and tomorrow she was sure would be a better day. She got up, tiredly rubbing her eyes and bent to the side of her bed to open her big leather purse.

She pulled out a few pieces of paper stapled together, and it was stuck to a blue hard cover file. The Divorce papers.

She stared at the signatures she had to sign, and that Sean had to too. She looked around her room at her blank walls and back down at the papers til putting it on the side of her bed.

She laid down, and stared at them until her eyes got heavy and finally went to sleep.

_**Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know**_

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends

_**{Carrie Underwood-see you again}**_

Emma had been waiting at Jerry's for a while. It was a cute resturant, cheap too, so she decided to order a salad as she waited. It had already been 35 minutes when Manny finally strolled in.

Emma sat up and she raised her eyebrows happily. Manny looked the exact same, even the body for having a baby. She looked good.

"Hey." Emma said and sat up more, leaning forward on the table as Manny eyedher too and nodded, sitting down.

"Hey."

"where's Jade?!" Emma pouted a bit, wishing she could see just how big the baby girl was getting.

Manny blinked as if snapping out of it and lifted her menu up, "Dropped her off at daycare.."

Emma's shoulders dropped. "..Oh." she thought they had planned to bring her. Emma felt a weird vibe but brushed it off.

"So what brings you to town?" Manny asked her, finally really looking her over. Emma looked good, real good, but she always did , that wasn't shocking. What shocked Manny, was Emma letting herself lose touch with her friends and friends that were like family.

Emma took a deep breath, "So much." she just wanted to tell Manny _everything_, she was dying to. Yet, Manny didn't seem interested as she boredly stirred her straw in her water.

Emma coughed awkwardly and tried to focus on Manny.

"so how's Jade? And Jay? and Johnson?" she joked, she loved how Manny also had a dog with a name that started with J. What a good life Manny has had.. everything turning out so great for her

She deserved it.

"Jade's 1 and two weeks. Jay's fine, auto shops doing great. Johnsons doing dog things."

Emma now really knew there was a cold shoulder coming off of Manny and she saddened, dropping her fork on the table, "Manny I know I haven't been around much. I'm trying to make up for it."

Manny looked at her, really looked at her skeptically and Emma had sadness in her eyes. She sighed, wishing she didn't fall for the look but she always did, even as kids.

"fine." Manny said a bit softer now and put her hair behind her ears, "Are you staying with your parents?"

Emma nodded.

"How long?"

"A week." Emma said

Manny frowned and saddened a little, "Oh... that's not very long."

"Works hectic." Emma insists.

Manny tilted her head confused, "Don't you design? You could do that anyway.. specailly being Miss top Wedding dress designer."

Emma smiled happily and looked down blushing, "Not the top."

"I've seen them." Manny admitted, "They're great."

Emma softly nodded at her, happy she liked them and still cared to search them up and take a peak. God she had really missed Manny. Maybe she had pushed the ache of just how much she missed her away so it didn't hurt as much, but now it was all rushing back.

"Jay proposed." Manny said with a tear at the corner, lifting her hand and a cute yellow diamond engagement ring showed off.

"Oh my god." Emma said and then squeled, grabbing her hand, "Oh my god, Manny!"

"I know!" She sighed and looked up in wonder, "I didn't know if he'd ever propose again after that bad bump in college. He said he wanted to before but he had just opened shop and we were so stressed over bills, then the whole Jade thing had to be dealt with first when I got pregnant and then.. two months ago he proposed."

Emma suddenly leaned back like she was hit by Manny.

Manny wondered what was wrong, and then shut her mouth and looked down.

"You... you didn't call or even tell me." Emma whispered, quite hurt. Pain clouded her eyes.

Manny licked her lips slowly, avoiding Emma's eyes and tried to explain gently, "You haven't been around. I did try to call once."

"Just once?" Emma's voice cracked a bit.

Manny looked down with a hurt expression herself, "I was gonna try again more near the wedding date."

Emma sucked in a shakey breath and tried to get passed this. The good thing was they were here now, together again.. and now she knew. She just didn't understand she and Manny had really grew that far apart?

Truth be told, Manny was hurt Emma, someone who had been like her sister, just picked up and left. It REALLY hurt as well that Emma had only seen her DAUGHTER just once. She got her little baby basket like 6 months ago but still, a simple hello would of been nicer.

"I'm happy for you. You and Jay had always been meant for another." Emma said and meant it.

Manny smiled, and locked eyes with her, all good again, "Yea.." she dreamily said and Emma giggled.

After they had their meal and talked for a little bit more, Emma was getting fidgety and really wanted to talk to Manny about everything like they use to back in highschool.

"Em," Manny said knowingly, "You got ants in your pants or what? Finally gone co-co banannas?"

Emma smiled to the old expression Manny always used, "No. I'm just.." she shut her eyes tight and finally pushed her hand into her purse and brought something out.

Manny tilted her head and then her eyes set on the biggest diamond ring she'd probably ever seen up close and personal.

A ring.

"Engagement ring?" Manny asked, slightly confused and stunned.

Emma nodded, bitting her lower lip, "Kelly asked me."

Manny shut her eyes and shook her head, "But." she tried to take a deep breath and opened her eyes at Emma like she was nuts, "You're already married. You can't marry him."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I can, I just gotta get a divorce first." she forced a smile, "Me and Kelly are going to get _married."_

Manny had went to college to with her and had met Kelly. Actually, the two had a bet of who he wanted to date and when they both thought they lost, he ended up with Emma. Manny had always seemed like she liked Kelly for Emma during the time but as they drifted apart, Emma couldn't tell anymore and even more now...

Manny was sitting with a look on her face as if she'd been slapped in the face.

Emma tried to go on, nervously tapping her fingers on the table, "So...I guess _now_ I just gotta figure out if **he's** around."

Manny sat up and Emma couldn't tell if she was eyeing her closely, or glaring at her, "Who?"

Emma froze and looked down, "You know.." she drifted off.

"Why can't you just say his name?" Manny taunted, "If you're _so ready_ to do this."

"I am." Emma snapped back and coughed, adjusting her anger and explained, "He had no problem leaving me, so why can't it be easy for me?"

Silence.

Emma looked at Manny and saw the brunette wasn't buying it, so she finally pushed herself to speak _his name_

"Sean." Emma bittered and raised an eyebrow at Manny like she had completed a mission, "Where is **Sean**? Is he..." she took a deep breath, "Around?"

"Was this all you wanted to talk to me for?" Manny asked, looking betrayed and put a hand on her head, trying to go over this.

The nerve Emma had!

"Manny." Emma didn't understand why she was getting so upset.

Manny went to get up but sat back down, pointing her finger at Emma, "Sorry, I just thought maybe MAYBE some good old friends could catch up but seems you just wanna put me in an awkward position."

"Awkward... you're my best friend?" Emma said

Manny's lower lip trembled a bit, but she bit it and then looked like she toughened up as she glared slightly, "Am I?"

Emma felt the sting.

Manny shrugged, "I haven't heard from you in 8 months? You were barely around before that, before you moved." she snickered, "Always with_ Kelly_."

"You liked Kelly!"

"Kelly was fine in college.. " Manny drifted off.

"What's that mean?"

Manny shut up, and looked off. I don't know, I guess she thought Kelly was just some rebound to hold Emma over til Sean came back to win her over once again, like he usually did. But then Kelly stuck around, for good..and there was no more Sean in the picture after. It wasn't suppose to be that way. Manny didn't remember Kelly at all **ever **sweeping Emma off her feet. Sean Cameron knocked Emma right out of her socks, thats how passionate their love was. A girl liked Emma had to be knocked off her feet, and she had been barely swept by Kelly...but Manny knew Emma would disagree if she said that out loud.

"Nothing. It means nothing." Manny said and passed Emma a 'sorry' look and she got up, "I just, won't do this to Sean."

"Do this to?.. Manny!" Emma exclaimed when her old friend laid down money and quickly turned to leave. Thank god for Emma's long legs because she beat her to the door before Manny opened it, "You do know where he is." and it sounded like, Manny was close to him. He had after all, been Jay's best friend.

Did that mean he was literally close? _Around_?_ oh my god.. _**he **was back **home**_ here_, wasn't he? For how long!?

"He's here." Emma only had to state the obvious, as she watched Manny not even deny it and just open the door.

She tossed one small nod back at Emma "Yea, he is." with that, she walked out.

Emma's face looked mortified. He'd been here all along. . she wasn't really sure if he would of been, would of made things easier if he wasn't.. if you couldn't find the person you were driving to divorce, the government would just help you find him and set everything straight for you (Which Emma was hoping would be done in the end) .. .but now, now she had to REALLY deal with Sean Cameron.

And dealing with Sean was never easy.

Oh god.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" a waitress asked, passing by and paused to how pale Emma looked.

Emma leaned on a wall for support and just waved her off, "I'm fine. Just a water please." she almost begged.

She felt her heart flying all over the place in her chest.. it was painful.


	5. Damn Her

Emma was walking home, a numb look in her eyes til she snapped out of it, hearing her phone go off and grabbed it out of her purse.

Kelly

She took a deep shakey breath and answered it, standing under the sun.

Emma: Hello?

Kelly: Baby. How was the flight yesterday? You never called

Emma: I'm so sorry! It was exhausting.

Kelly: How's today going?

Emma: Good just, catching up with the family and...so called friends.

Kelly: Did you..

Emma sighed: No not yet. I'm about to okay? I'll let you know.

Kelly: No pressure... I mean there is, but only on me. I just want my girl to finish this once and for all, and come back to me

Emma: I will, I'll call you later okay? I think I may know someone who'd know where he'd be.

Kelly: Awesome. Good luck. You let me know if you have any troubles. See yeah, love you.

Emma: Bye.

Emma hung up and couldn't help but snicker as she walked towards a familiar place. She couldn't help but go over the thought of Kelly trying to 'help her' if Sean did start trouble. I mean, Sean was a tough guy, she didn't think Kelly would stand a chance, though he would probably be the more mature person. She'd give him that.

Emma's feet found her way to the front of the garage, and she crossed her arms as she eyed it. It wasn't called 'Tony's Garage' anymore but in fact, 'The Boys' Garage.' She'd been told Jay got his own shop, but she had a huge feeling now it wasn't **just **his.

Her white high heels that matched her mini skirt went storming inside. She had on a white tank top that matched the red she saw as she noticed who she was looking for, "you."

Turning around from the garages front desk, was Jay Hogart. A bit more buff, the same smirk and twinkle in his eyes..the same damn old hat.

"Nelson. Heard you were back in town."

"news travels fast." Emma muttered and put her hands on her hips.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her and just gave her a shit eating grin, "How can I help yea? Broken down car?" he looked around behind her, knowing that wasn't it.

"Cut the crap. Where is he? I have things to do." she confirmed.

"Where's who?" Jay smirked as he asked though, and Emma scowled. She knew he'd know, and now she was pretty sure this was Sean's shop too.

Sean had showed her his plans to open his own garage one day. The same set up on his blue prints was exactly how the shop looked right now. This was his.

Wow.

She looked around feeling a bit of sadness, though proud of him I guess. She was definitely impressed, she could admit that much.

Jay eyed her and changed the subject as she didn't answer, mostly cause she knew he knew what she was talking about.

"not here." he finally told her, his shoulders falling and he shrugged

Emma's breath stopped. I don't know why it felt like such a shock to hear him say it, she knew it in her head, but it being confirmed made her heart stop.

She looked around again, sighing, "Can you call him to come in?"

"Why? So you can start some drama in my shop? In his? No way." Jay nearly sneered.

Emma's mouth dropped. Was he kidding?!

"I want one simple signature Jay, and I'll be gone." she promised

Jay stood his ground, and crossed his arms.

She made a noise of rage and grabbed a small note pad that was on the desk between him and her. She looked around and Jay rolled his eyes, grabbing the pen in his pocket of his grease monkey suit.

She looked over when he offered it out to her and she glared, grabbing it.

"Still sweet as ever I see." he sarcastically said but grinned widely when she glared up at him from whatever she writting down. Well, least she still had the same fire in her eyes when she was pissed off.

She ripped the page out from the notebook, and handed it to Jay, "Give this to him." she said, but passed a small pleading look in her eyes.

Jay went serious and clenched his jaw but nodded slowly. She softened, and gave a small weak smile and nod.

She turned, and he watched her go out as he glanced down at the page she ripped out. The office door behind him opened, and Jay turned to the figure who stepped out.

"She gone?"

"Yup." Jay replied, putting his hand out, "she left yea a love note." he joked.

Sean glared and it was the same ol' glare that could make anyone fear they were about to get punched. It was the Sean Cameron glare... but then it softened, and he looked weak the way he always did when around _her_. He had looked down at the page in his hands and his face cringed a little and he finally read it...

_Emma 905 339 8384. Please call, in town._

That was it?

Sean grit his teeth and crumpled it. He clenched it tight in his hands, staring down painfully at the ground, but he didn't throw it out. He roughly put it in his jean pockets, wearing the same ol' gear of jeans and a white wife beater. He was slightly taller, and hadn't lost his muscles but in fact, gained a little more. He had been growing his hair out again like old times since he'd been back from the army (who made him go short), and it had just started looking the same, only he always waved it back now, out of his face. It made his eyes shine but right now, they darkened. He looked back the way Emma left out of the garage.

He had saw her coming up. And though his feet wouldn't move and his mind was screaming at him to run, he couldn't.

She looked fucking amazing. He didn't know she could get more beautiful.. it actually wasn't fair. He hoped for a lot of things and one was that she got fat, or ugly, or stupid..but that wasn't Emma nor would ever be and he sadly knew that.

Luckily, Jay had been called by Manny and was expecting maybe an appearance from the blonde, so when he saw her, and saw Sean look like a train was coming right his way, he pushed him forward. Sean only had to look back like a deer in the headlights at Jay, to know his buddy understood. Jay had pointed to their office and Sean took off

He watched her from inside, through the blinds. She and Jay were quick in catching up like old times, bickering at another and even then she looked beautiful. He couldn't hear them, but he kinda wished he could hear her voice again. it'd been too long.

"Don't man." Jay said, snapping him out of it.

Sean coughed slightly and looked at him, "What?" he shrugged.

"Don't you go having that look in your eye." Jay warned, raising a finger threateningly and then pointed it where Emma left, "She's the devil."

Sean sadly chuckled and just nodded. He tried to get back to work, but just couldn't focus.

Damn her.

As he was carrying a tire to the corner of the shop, he dropped it carefully and then looked at his hands and slowly let it go. He looked down at his ring, on his married finger.

Damn her, again


	6. Nobody Told Me

Emma had walked home quickly that day, and though as fast as she tried to walk, and as much air as she was getting to try to breath, she just couldn't catch her breath.

She broke into a run and when she opened her parents' front door to Spike making dinner, her chest had caved in.

"He's home."

Spike turned quickly, hearing Emma and the hurt in her voice and the blonde was coming over to her, looking like she was having a panic attack.

"He's _home _and **nobody **told me!" Emma bursted into tears, feeling so hurt and even betrayed.

Spike sadly took her in her arms, knowing she was talking about Sean.

Emma tried to pull away, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks, "You never even _told_ me, Mom!" she trembled in her arms.

"I know honey, I'm sorry baby." Spike kept shooshing her and carressing her hair as she hugged her tight.

Emma was shaking and kept whispering, 'never even told me'.

Emma had crashed easily on the couch, wanting to be alone and crying herself to sleep. Snake had come home, wondering what was up, but they left her alone.

Spike and Snake had snuck upstairs to their room to talk..

"She knows." Spike told him.

Snake blinked and looked at their closed door, "She saw him?"

"I'm not sure..." drifts Spike, crossing her arms and hugging herself, "Oh Snake, I feel like I hurt her."

"She left, she made the impression she never wanted to hear about him again. You were saving her from hurt."

"was I?" Spike whispered, not so sure anymore, "She was a mess when she came in."

"what can we do, Spike? She was bound to find out sometime..."

"But now what?" Spike asked him. She was confused herself and couldn't even possibly imagine how Emma felt.

"now... we let fate do it's thing." Snake said and pointed between them, "We have to stay out of it."

"Speak for yourself." Spike said, raising eye eyebrow at him.

Snake coughed slightly and shrugged, "I'll watch what I say to her."

"If she finds out you've still been hanging around him and having your little 'boy nights' time to time, she'll be crushed. Betrayed." Spike told him and sadly admitted, "maybe you need to stop."

"Sean didn't do anything." Snake argued, "And he's a great guy. A hero in more ways than one actually."

"Emma is our _daughter_, Snake." Snapped his wife, having none of this now.

"The **daughter **who he was **also **a hero to." Snake declared, raising his eyebrows now and not giving this up.

Spike huffed,and stared off, "We're not going to agree on this are we?" she looked at him and snickered a bit, "You and Sean are like the father and son who were meant to be but weren't." she teased

Snake softened, "I'll be there for Emma, like I always am. But Sean needs me to. It's not only been hell for her. . and at least **she **is the one with a **new** man. She was the one who left, Spike."

"He left too Snake. ." Spike reminded, and he gave her a look, "maybe not in the same way, but it felt like it, to her. You remember how lonely and empty she felt after him away...after a year we watched her lose it, even smoking pot with Kelly, getting kicked out of school-"

"I just can't bring myself to like him." admitted Snake, feeling bad for that.

Spike shrugged, "he's always at least been nice and good to her. He's changed, about to be the owner of two top 10 hotels in Canada.." she reminded.

"I just don't know why she couldn't wait for Sean.."

"He was gone for years. Why couldn't he write more? Call more?" Spike taunted back and he shut up.

"This isn't our fight I guess." Snake sighed.

"No...it's not.." they shared a sad look.

Spike looked down, and glanced at the door thinking of Emma lying on the couch. Spike would never admit it out loud, she would **always **have her daughters back in whatever she chose, but she had to agree deep down with Snake because she didn't get it either..she had really thought it'd be Sean from start to the end.


	7. Why You Wanna Break My Heart

Emma was leaning her head on her hand, her arm leaning on the table of the kitchen. She stirred the spoon in her tea the next morning

She just didn't have the energy to go find him today... it was rough, knowing he was back and didn't even call. Yeah she left, but he wasn't even worried? Did Jay tell him about Kelly? Yea..that was probably it.

But still...he told her he'd always come back, and he didn't. Didn't even try to see her, fight for her again.

Maybe that was selfish to think..

Emma was playing with the ring on the table slowly, Kelly's ring. She took a deep, deep breath and slid it back on her finger.

She shouldn't hide it.

"Morning baby." Spike greeted, coming in and Emma frooze when Spike had glanced down and saw it on her finger.

Emma nervously bit her trembling top lip.

Spike's shoulders fell, "Oh Em..." she looked at her, trying not to be disappointed. She now understood why she was home...she didn't miss them, she was getting married to Kelly and needed to take care of the little dark secret.

The look on Spike's face was all Emma needed. The blonde dashed out and grabbed her purse.

"Emma!" Spike called, "I didn't mean-" the front door slammed shut, her daughter gone. She sadly closed her eyes.

Emma decided to go to The Dot to get some real coffee and she dragged herself in like a zombie.

"Emma Nelson?"

She looked up, leaning on the counter and her eyes widened to Spinner Mason, "Spinner!"

He laughed and reached over, hugging her, "H-how are you?!" he was stunned.

His wife came in from the back, carrying a tray of food and eyed the blonde her _husband _was hugging and put it down.

"Scuse me?" she bitched.

Spinner and Emma pulled away and Jane noticed her, "Oh, Emma!" she beamed and came over.

Emma laughed a little and shared a hug with her too, "You guys, you're still-" she choked up, pointing between them.

Spinner wrapped his arm around Jane happily, "Married and one baby boy."

Emma's mouth dropped, "...wow." she bluntly said and tried to blink to snap out of it, "Th-that's great. How have things been?"

"Hectic." giggled Jane, "But, tonight should be fun."

"Tonight?" Emma asked, confused.

"The summer carnival." Spinner explained and smiled down to Jane, "We're taking baby Adam down to his first carnival.. Manny's gonna bring Jade too."

Emma tried to bare a smile, her gut turning in sadness over the mention of Manny who seemed like she hated her now.

"So, just you guys going?" Emma curiously asked.

Would _he _be there?

"Well ofcourse the usual tag alongs," started Jane as Spinner's eyes widened.

He knew for a fact Sean wouldn't want to see Emma there. As much as he liked her as a good friend, she had broke the guys little enough heart!

"Sean..Li- ow! Spin" Jane sneered when elbowed hard.

Emma perked up from where she stood and Spinner saw it, and shot a look at Jane.

"Thanks guys." Emma said and turned, walking out.

"But..wait..What?" Jane said and turned to Spinner as she looked around confused, "She didn't even buy anything.."

"you gave her all she needed." taunted Spinner, raising an eyebrow.

She was still confused.

"Sean, Jane! Sean can't handle a run in with her!"

Jane shut her eyes tight, cursing herself and put her hands on her head, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I'll call and warn him!"

"No, no... I don't want you getting the Cameron wrath." teased Spinner and sighed, "I'll go over to Jay's after I'm done here and_ he _can tell Sean." he grinned sheepishly, "Jay's lived from a hit or two from Sean." he joked.

Jane rolled her eyes but laughed. She still felt horrible though. Sean had been really in the gutter for a long time ever since knowing Emma wasn't here anymore, and infact, with another guy.

With the baby and getting married, and owning the Dot now..it totally slipped Jane's mind not to tell her.

Tonight would be interesting..

Meanwhile at the Garage...

Sean was going through some files as one of his workers sat at the desk with him and a redhead had come up after parking her jeep.

"Get rear ended?" the worker asked jokingly

The redhead joked, "That's obvious huh?"

The worker got up, "You're gonna need a new bumper, huh boss?" he nudged Sean.

Sean glanced up at him and he pointed to a car. Sean tilted his head and eyed the damage on the back of the vehicle and nodded

"Yea." he muttered, and went back down to his files.

"Sean." laughed the redhead.

Sean blinked and looked back up. He hadn't even noticed her, wow. "Ellie." he said and stood straighter, "Bummer." he admitted about her car.

She cringed but nodded, "Yeaaa... kinda my fault, long story. Don't wana get into it." she joked. She looked the same, long red hair only always in reporter type clothes even though she only wrote columns but I guess that was good enough for her.

Sean and her were on good terms now. Just fine. When he returned and set up his shop, Jay thought it'd be a good idea to get it in the newspaper...this _one and only _had to be the one who showed up. She played the impressed ex girl friend, glad that he did well and she had noticed the ring on his finger but he'd never open about up about it. She had found him at her boyfriends bar a lot, and even when drunk out of his mind he wouldn't talk about it. But she had found Jay to let him know Sean may of had a slight drinking problem when he finally told her it was Emma that Sean was married too. Wasn't a shocker...actually, the only think that blew her mind was that they weren't living happily ever after?

Now, she was single.. .and she couldn't lie and had to admit she was a bit happy she had an excuse to go see Sean again. She noticed though, he wore that damn ring still. Wasn't anyone telling him she wasn't coming back?

"I'll get it fixed for you by tomorrow." he promised

She blushed, but he missed it, closing up his papers and files.

Manny had come in, holding her baby girl with a cute bow in her dark brown curly hair. Jade was beautiful, pale like her father though and bright blue eyes like his (which Manny loved). Ofcourse, Jade had the biggest dimples too.

Jade was giggling, wearing her sunflower dress and hanging off her mommy's hip as Manny came over and noticed Ellie.

They were fine, I mean, the past with the whole Craig thing was the past. Manny was happier more than ever with Jay and Ellie had her shot with Craig and guess it didn't go well. But Manny wasn't dumb, she knew there was a reason out of all car repair shops Ellie was at this one and for some reason, it wasn't settling right with her.

"Hey Manny."

"Hey Ellie." she greeted, nodding and turned to Sean.

Jade was already getting excited when she set eyes on him. Guess other than the friendship Sean and Manny had between another, it was also the fact her daughter cared so much for Sean that it made Manny appreciate him even more. He protected Jade as if his own, so Manny would protect him too when needed (like from a certain long lost wife).

"There's my handy assistant." teased Sean, taking Jade from Manny when she reached her hands out to him and he sat down at his desk with her in his lap.

Manny sighed tiredly, "Jay said you guys were closing soon so you could take her? I have some errands to do."

Sean nodded, passing Jade a pencil and letting her doodle all over one of his files but whatever, not important. He loved Jade.

Manny caught Ellie gawking the scene with Jade and Sean and she couldn't help but cross her arms and eye Ellie.

Was the girl really going to try? The guy still wore his wedding ring for god sakes...

"Well." Ellie seemed to snap out of it and said, "I'll come back tomorrow. Here's my new number." she told Sean, taking a small card off the desk and wrote on the back of it, then handed it to him.

He reached out and nodded at her, "Thanks El."

She smiled over the old nickname, and Manny resisted rolling her eyes, watching her go.

Sean blinked, feeling a shadow over him and looked up, "What?" he asked, seeing Manny raise an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks El." she mocked him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "It's nothing."

She shrugged and nodded, "I believe you... but I think to her it's more. She just gave you her number." she said.

"For her car to be fixed."

Manny gasped, "You need peoples _numbers _to fix cars? Wow. Didn't know that was the tool you guys use."

Sean rolled his eyes and picked Jade up into his strong arms and only had to hold her with one, "So anyways," he changed the subject, "We going to the summer carnival tonight?" he looked down at Jade, "The ferris wheel?"

She clapped her hands, knowing mostly just that word and he chuckled.

Manny nodded and leaned in, kissing Jade's forehead goodbye, "See you there tonight." she looked around, "Where's Jay?"

"The Dot, just to grab some lunch for us-"

"Oh I brought more than lunch for us." came Jay's voice, in a very bitter and sarcastic way. He held Spinner's arm hard in his grip, making him follow him inside the garage.

"WHAT are you _doing _to Spinner!?" exclaimed Manny as Jay let him go and Spinner looked down like he had been a bad puppy.

Jay pointed accusingly at him, "he was going to make me take the fall!"

"The fall for _what_?!" Manny asked, looking at her fiance like he was crazy. He was I guess.. and she loved that about him

Jay's eyes narrowed at Sean and he huffed, "I'm not saying it." he shoved Spinner forward.

Spinner scoffed.

Sean looked awkwardly between them and asked, "What?"

Spinner took a deep breath and avoided Sean's eyes as he spoke, "Emma came into the Dot today." he said.

Sean's hard look on him softened, and his eyes seemed to drift away sadly.

He tried to relax and insisted, "Whatever. It's fine. You can't control where she goes."

"That's just it." muttered Jay.

Spinner nodded and explained more, "Me and Jane accidently told her about the carnival tonight, and how you'd be there."

Sean's mouth slowly fell and he stared off, wondering how it would of been if he bumped into Emma without any preparation. Shit, she'd be able to tell in a second how gone he was without her.

"That's not it." Spinner spoke up again.

Jay looked at him oddly, not knowing what else there was either.

Spinner dug his hands into his pockets and gave Sean a look that read he was REAL sorry to be the one to say this, "She was wearing a ring on her finger."

"She was?" Sean didn't want it to sound weak, but it was, and he felt a little pinch of hope in his heart.

"It's not your ring, Sean." Manny painfully admitted, knowing also about Emma's new engagement.

Silence.

Really bad, stomach turning silence.

Sean had to hand Jade back to Manny, numbly looked around at anything but them

Sean looked at Manny finally, devastated and betrayed like. She knew and didn't tell him?

"I found out like, a day ago!" she swore, feeling horrible.

He felt the air sucked out of him and possibly his soul too. His heart was in pieces. _She was engaged to another man, she was here to finally finish them off, to kill the rest of him. . _

He'd be finished after this.

_**Why'd you let me down so hard  
When all I ever wanted was to love you**_

Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart

Well, I may look lonely and blue  
But I've been here, waiting for you  
And I want and an answer or two

Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart, oooh  
Why you wanna break my heart

{Tia_Break my heart)


	8. The Carnival That Was Anything But Fun

Emma looked in the mirror, twirling a bit in her short summer polka dot dress. She turned, and dashed out the door.

She had a carnival to go to today

She dived back into her room, unzipping her dress. Just wasn't feeling it. She lined up infront of the mirror again, wearing short jean shorts and a white tank top. She pulled her hair up to see if it'd look better but decided down, long and curly, was the way to go.

"Em, you want a ride?" called Spike as Emma jogged down the stairs.

"no." was all Emma said and fled out.

Spike sat at the dining table and frowned, glancing to Snake.

Sean waited for Manny and Jay at the side of the park before entering the carnival. His eyes darted around as he tried to keep watch for _her_. He looked down, feeling his hands shake then clenched his jaw when his eyes fell onto his wedding ring. He shouldn't let her see him wearing it. . he painfully and slowly slipped it off.

_"Emma do you take this man, Sean Cameron, to be your husband?"_

_"I certainly do."_

_"Sean, do you take-"_

_"__**Hell **__yes." _

"SEAN!" Sean jumped out of his flashback that haunted his memory and looked around, wondering where that came from and then ahead, a famous redhead was walking over to him from the Snack bar stand and she carried a lollipop.

Sean put his ring into his pocket as he snickered and greeted, "Hey El." he found his eyes dashing around though still for another more, surprising visit.

Ellie wore a black tank top and dark green army short shorts. She grinned looking around, "Here by yourself?" she teased.

Sean ran a hand through his hair, "Waiting for the usual gang members." he joked, looking around rather impatiently. They knew this was a touchy day for him, why were they taking so effin long!?

Ellie noticed his awkward movement and slowly nodded, "OH. Okay. Well, I'll see you later then." she smiled and went to go. As she turned she frowned but then heard him speak up,

"Actually," he says.

She smiled and turned, "Yea?"

He looked around, digging his hands into his pocket. He just didn't want to be alone right now, "You wanna hangout?" as he asked the question, he felt the ring in his pocket and clenched it in his hand tightly.

"Sure." she blushed and took a step closer, waiting for Manny and Jay to arrive.

When they did, Jay was carrying Jade and rolled his eyes, "Sorry. Someone forgot to lock up and grab the carnival tickets." he told Sean.

He then noticed Ellie and squinted his eyes.

"me?!" Manny snapped at him, "Jay you knew I had plans this morning with my mom. I couldn't be on top of everything unless you don't mind our wedding plans falling to pieces."

"Guys." chuckled Sean, "Relax."

Manny stood with Jades stroller and as Jay popped her in, Manny's stomach turned at seeing Ellie but coughed slightly, "Hey Ellie." honestly, she swore she only greeted this girl and it was the only words they'd ever spoken.

"Hey." Ellie even looked nervous, her eyes dashing between Sean and his friends

"We're gonna have to do the ferris wheel first. Jade will be ecstatic." smirked Jay, like a proud father and they nodded.

Meanwhile..

Emma Nelson dove through the busy crowd, wondering how even kids could enjoy a place so packed.

How the hell was she going to find him here?

"**Step right up! Get your..."** Emma jumped, too close to an entertainer who then screamed in her ear. God sometimes she hated the Carnival, it's freaky clowns, loud noises

The rollar coaster above was roaring as it spun in circles and rounded the park. Kids were walking with their familys, screaming and laughing.

Then, as Emma saw the familiar group down at least 10 feet awya, she'd never forget the face of Sean Cameron, her_husband_, a soldier, the bad boy.

It's like everything stopped, even the noise, and Emma's feet couldn't move from where she stood. Her eyes painfully looked him over and how **good** he looked, and he carried a cup with a straw in it, seemed like a slushi. Beside him, carrying a friggen lollipop was the one and only Ellie Nash.

She knew a girl blushing and flirting when she saw one, and honestly, she couldn't blame Ellie for doing it..it was hard to resist with Sean. But what she insisted was just old habit, she began to feel jealous and hurt.

**Her **best friend, Manny, or what was _suppose _to be her best friend, now walked with this _old couple_ ever so happily with her own boyfriend and fiance, Jay..with beautiful little Jade who looked so much bigger than the last time Emma saw her.

Emma felt torn. . and she felt like she didn't belong here now. She didn't **fit in** with this crowd anymore... it wasn't 'hers' anymore.

Emma glanced a bit sadly once more at Ellie. It ripped Emma apart as she watched Sean looking pretty focused on whatever the boy stealing girl was saying. Emma shook her head, frowning deeply, that wasn't fair of her to say. She then panicked, seeing them get closer and she turned as quick as she could, shoving through the crowd.

Today wasn't the day. She couldn't face him. Her heart was thumping out of her chest it even hurt and she felt the tears working back up.

Meanwhile, with the other group..

"Wanna stop for lunch?" Jay asked them, holding Jade and holding her balloon.

Manny laughed to Jade's huge smile and her small hands were on her Daddy's hat, "I think that's a good idea" she nodded

They looked to Ellie and Sean, but they were too wrapped up in a conversation.. or at least, Ellie wouldn't shut up about her work.

"But I really want this raise you know.." Ellie went on, and Sean found himself going in and out of the conversation as his ears tried to listen, but his mind was going on and on itself about something else.

He tried to focus harder on what she was saying and kept nodding so it'd look like he was _really _into it and not fading out ever so rudely.

"Guys!" they heard and turned, "Lunch?" Manny raised an eyebrow.

Sean nodded and sighed, "Yea. Good idea." they went over to the all the food stands and benches to sit down at.

Meanwhile, Jane and Spinner were laughing, entering the back of the carnival. They had come alone, and Jane's mom had watched their son, which was actually nice so they could enjoy the day alone..he was too young for a carnival anyways.

"They said meet them at the food lines." Jane said, looking down at the phone and still giggling from their conversation in the car.

Spinner nodded, holding her hand until they slowed down. When everyone was going **in** the park, a very upset blonde they knew was coming out and she looked a little shaken too.

"Emma?" Spinner spoke up.

The blonde was so out of it, and didn't hear. She had almost charged past them if not for Spinner grabbing her arm.

"Em."

The blonde looked up bewildered and her eyes widened a bit, trying to whipe her tears.

Jane frowned, "You okay?"

Emma put on the worst smile, "Yeah." she nodded, eyes puffy, "I'm needed at home." she lied.

"Carnival just started.." muttered Spinner, sharing a look with Jane.

"Yeah well," Emma looked back and muttered too, "Doesn't seem very fun." she squished passed them and walked straight home

Guess these weren't her friends anymore, her life anymore..

She jumped when her phone in her pocket rang, and she shut her eyes til she stopped by a tree and leaned on it. She took a deep breath and picked it up.

Emma: Hello?

Kelly: Hey sweetie.

Emma cried right there, but silently, and she shut her eyes. When she mustered the strength to try and sound alright, she spoke again

Emma: I miss you..h-how are you?

Kelly didn't even seem to notice the stutter and sniffle that came out and went on about his day and Emma just stood there, letting the tears drop and her shoulders fell as she just limped against the tree.

She knew it'd be hard, but she didn't know it was going to take everything out of her.

She didn't know if she could do this.


	9. In Need of Some Help

"Well you look alright." Spinner told Sean as he and Jane joined them from lunch.

Sean gave him a weird look, "huh?"

"Hitting on men now, Spin?" Jay joked, snickering from the other side of the table, "Jane, you better watch your man."

Manny smiled beside him, slapping his arm

Spinner gave them back a stupid look, "The whole Emma thing," he said and admitted, "She didn't look too good."

Sean paused, and evens Ellie's mouth fell. Emma Nelson? Emma was HERE?

"What?" Sean asked, an unreadable look on his face. What did Spinner mean she didn't look good?

"We saw her leaving" Spinner said, pointing at himself then Jane.

Sean's face was confused and a little of something else, and Ellie wished she could read it. Was he upset? Worried about his long lost wife?

"We hadn't seen her." Manny said quietly, and Spinner cursed . Fuck, he did it again.

"Oh." he coughed, "Nevermind then...good." he insists

Sean was lost. . .if she was here, why didn't she track him down? Or better yet, why was Spinner saying she didn't look good? Then again, he knew since forever Emma hated carnivals.. maybe that was it.

"Yea...good." muttered Sean, looking down at his lap.

"What is she doing here?" Ellie spoke up, quite interested.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, tightening his jaw as he gave Ellie an annoyed look. Yes, lets just keep on talking about the guy who drove Sean into the darkest place Jay's ever seen him.

"No doubt wants divorce papers signed for her precious new fiancé." he muttered. He wished Emma hadn't gone and did all this. She was good for Sean ,and Sean (maybe he wasn't perfect) but was perfect for her. Jay once believed if they could make him, he and Manny could. Guys like him and Sean weren't suppose to get the perfect girls, but they did... then Sean lost his, and he wasn't suppose to, Sean was a great guy, Jay had more respect for him than anybody, he deserved Emma finally and then one day she just vanishes and decides to move on?

Wasn't fucking fair.

"Jay." Manny whispered, knowing Sean wouldn't want to talk about this.

"Well that's good I guess, right?" Ellie insisted happily, and also noticed Sean not wearing his wedding ring and beamed, "So it's going to be all over soon?"

Sean just kept staring down at his hands until he took a sharp breath in and stood up, "gonna go." was all he said, and left them all behind.

Ellie stared after him and Manny and Jay shared a look.

"I didn't mean to start all that." Muttered Spinner

"So.." drifted Manny, "She was...like upset or?"

"In tears." admitted Jane herself.

Manny stared off, frowning a little and she felt Jay take her hand and squeezed it. They shared a look and she passed him a weak smile. Jay was closer to Sean always, he didn't understand Emma like Manny did, even if away from another for awhile. Emma was clearly in a rough patch right now and maybe in a dark hole all alone here too and not even Kelly to talk to..

...maybe she should talk to her.

Jay watched her and she turned back to him, giving him a slight pout and he knew her so well as he eyed her closely and then sighed knowing what she was thinking.

"Manny.."

"I have to." she admitted. He'd never understand, but she owed it to Emma, she did after all, give her a place to stay when she was in need and now, if Emma wouldn't admit it, she may now finally be in need.

He scoffed, but thought about it and brought Jade onto his lap to nod, "fine." he muttered

She smiled and kissed him as she then got up, "pick me up later round 9?" he nodded, and watched her go.


	10. Can't Run From It

Sean watched his feet take him exactly where he **didn't **want to go. He looked up with a bit of agony when he reached the house.

The Nelson/ Simpson house.

This was it. Here he was. Can't run forever from it.

He pushed himself forward and cursed quietly when he ran the door bell. He felt hot, hotter than the summer sun right now. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and then the door opened.

Spike, thank god.

Sean's eyes were widened but then sighed in relief. He could use another few seconds to prepare himself to see _her_

"Sean." Spike was shocked, opening the door and glancing inside.

"hey." he breathed a bit shakingly and glancing inside nervously with her.

Spike opened her mouth, paused, and then bared a hopeful smile. She pushed the door wider for him and nodded inside.

"she's in the back yard.."

Sean's eyes were widened again, and couldn't move.

"sean?"

MOVE! Sean yelled at himself and finally cleared his throat, going in.

He walked through the kitchen, to the back door until he glanced once more back at Spike who was still standing at the front and watching him with a helpful gaze in her eyes that she hoped made him feel better

His hand slowly turned the handle on the back door to the back yard.


	11. A Wreck

"Sean."

Sean only opened the door slightly and turned, a wild look upon his face. Manny was now behind him, standing in the kitchen with him. She had walked into the house a second ago without a knock (she never needed to, this use to be home)

Sean looked back at the door and to Manny again as she walked over quick to him and took the handle of the door from him.

"I'll go talk to her." she told him and gave him a serious look, "You aren't ready for this."

Spike frowned deeply standing feet away from them but couldn't agree more. Sean looked twitchy, nervous.

Sean snapped back breathlessly, "Being ready doesn't matter, she wants it done now." he snickered bitterly, "I'll probably _never_ be ready, Manny."

Manny glanced at Spike before stepping closer to Sean with a look of sympathy and worry.

She whispered, "Sean, you were an alcoholic for months." she reminded, "You're having the same shakes and anxiety as you did before. You can't do this now. You're a wreck." she said it because she cared.

He looked down at the ground with a hard look on his face, like battling something inside of him before he nodded and stepped back and his shoulders dropped like a wieght had been lifted off of him.

Manny nodded, seeing she got him to agree and watched him turn and both the women watched him storm out quickly

Manny and Spike shared a sad look and Spike passed her a small smile when Manny sucked in a big breath and went to the back yard herself.

When she stepped out, Emma was sitting on the patio, nose red, eyes puffy, staring at her old ring in her hands.

Woah, good thing she didn't let Sean come out and see this.

Emma was such a wreck that she didn't even notice Manny until she spoke up and she jumped, almost dropping the ring and cursed, clenching it tightly in he grasp.

"Had no idea you still had that." Manny admitted.

Emma blinked and wished Manny hadn't seen it before tucking it into her pocket, "Thought he might want it back.. after its all.." she drifted off..and so did her eyes.

"Ends?" guessed Manny.

Was that the word Emma was looking for?

The blonde gave Manny a hurt look but tried to hide the pain away. No use.

Manny took a deep breath, now sitting on the other side of the table and looked up at the blue sky

"what are you doing here?" muttered Emma. She had finally taken the hint they weren't friends anymore so what did Manny want?

"Spinner said you were upset."

"I'm not." snapped Emma. But she still had tears in her eyes and not fooling anybody.

Manny gave her a dumb look, as if **that** would of worked on her.

Emma just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair with a huff. She avoided her eyes and just muttered, "Nothing."

"You came to the carnival." Manny bluntly put it out there for her.

Emma stayed silent.

Manny played with her hands and leaned forward, "Did you see something you weren't ready for?"

More silence.

"Some**one**?"

Emma winced a little, showing Manny she was close and Emma finally snapped, glaring into her eyes that had actually shocked Manny a little how cold she looked.

"I saw that s_omeon_e with his specail **OLD **s_omeone_, looking_ AWFULLY_ happy, especially with MY old friends." Emma snickered madly and threw her arms out, "What do you want me to say Manny? Yea. Ya it hurt to see Sean with Ellie. To see you with Jay. To see you four walking around the carnival like a foursome couple." she leaned back with a scoff, crossing her arms and then shook her head madly, "I thought you didn't even LIKE Ellie?"

Silence.

Manny stared at Emma.

Emma looked back up and feared the look Manny gave her. Was that too much? Too selfish?

Manny finally bursted into laughter, so hard she was trying to stop herself but giggled madly and Emma slowly smiled and shook her head until she began to laugh too.

"I _hate_ Ellie." Manny declared in between giggles and Emma laughed harder with her, "WE hate Ellie. Even Jay!"

Emma ran a hand through her hair, blushing madly but laughing too and trying to stop.

"Sean is _not _with Ellie." Manny confirmed, coughing slightly to calm herself down.

What a crazy assumption!

Emma was trying to calm down too and that helped, but she still smiled somewhat softly and happily. Good. She'd admit she felt happy about that. Ellie wasn't good for Sean. Sean needed a girl as tough as him and would push him when he needed it. Ellie was just the type who let him do whatever he wants, would baby him when he needed to be pushed into something he needed to do, let him give up to easily. She'd be a bad support, and a girl people walked over too easily.

"Foresome?" teased Manny.

they giggled once more.

Emma was a bit confused they were laughing and actually sharing a moment, but none the less she was happy about it.

"what are doing tonight?" Manny asked her.

Emma shrugged, "nothing." she looked back down at her hands sadly in her lap.

"Lets go out." sighed Manny, "I need a girls night. Desperately."

both of them shared a soft smile at another.


End file.
